Sensaciones
by MikoBicho-chan
Summary: [One-shot][Slash/Yaoi/Fluff] Quería estar en sus brazos hasta que todo lo malo del mundo terminara, entre ellos se sentían demasiadas cosas buenas... — PoexFinn
**Disclaimer: Star Wars no me pertenece, todo fue una genialosa idea George Lucas, que vendió sus derechos a Disney, que sigue las ideas de J.J. El fic sí es de mi completa autoría.**

 **Advertencia: slash/yaoi, relación chico/chico. Y mucho fluff :v**

 **Sensaciones**

Los disparos sonaban a su alrededor, estrellándose contra las paredes de las viviendas y en los cuerpos de los pobres campesinos que intentaban huir desesperados. Había humo negro saliendo de los hogares destrozados, polvo en el aire que distorsionaba en gran parte la visión, debido a la caída de las naves que intentaban alzar vuelo.

Su corazón latía desmedido. _No quería estar ahí._

Al dar una bocanada de aire, notó cómo el pecho se le cerraba crudamente y le impedía seguir respirando apropiadamente. Sentía los brazos apretados, las piernas y la cabeza. Era un horror familiar, una sensación que no quería volver a reconocer, a tal grado de no poder descubrirla de qué era.

Sus pies se movían. La gente a su lado caía, gritaba. Sus brazos también estaban en una posición que detonaba la costumbre. Sus pies pararon de andar y una mujer se sujetó a sus piernas, llorando y pidiendo clemencia, el rostro terroso, las lágrimas dejando surcos tan marcados como el dolor en sus ojos, tan fatigados de pánico. Ella le provocaba lástima y angustia.

Entonces lo descubrió. Estaba allí atacando un pueblo, tenía el traje de stormtrooper, el casco, el arma en sus manos. Y su cuerpo se movía como mecanizado, quizá de la forma en que todos esperaban que lo hiciera desde el comienzo. Apuntó a la cabeza de la mujer.

Y disparó.

.

Se irguió en un gruñido lastimero, como animal herido. El cuerpo entero estaba bañado en sudor y respiraba como si no hubiese podido hacerlo por varios minutos. Rebuscó con la mirada, frenético y acelerado, a su alrededor. Mientras recuperaba el aire y se frotaba el pecho y los brazos en busca de no sentirse con aquella armadura encima.

Estaba en la oscuridad nocturna más profunda de la noche, su vista demoró unos segundos en adaptarse a aquello. Primero descubrió los barrotes de la litera, que sostenían la cama sobre su cabeza y que, milagrosamente, no había golpeado con su cabeza (o eso esperaba), notó sus piernas bajo las mantas y la ventana del otro lado del pequeño cuarto, de donde entraba el sonido seco del viento tranquilo.

Apenas logró normalizar su respiración, notó la espalda ardiéndole. La cicatriz que enmarcaba prácticamente toda la zona. Era un animal herido, se merecía gemir como uno en completa agonía.

Sintió subirle desde el interior de su pecho un nudo a su garganta, que le provocaba falla a la hora de intentar respirar como de costumbre y le llenaba de un malestar enteramente físico y mental. Sus ojos se humedecieron de forma inevitable. Desde su despertar del coma, no había podido volver a dormir sin pesadillas de tales formas. Su cicatriz estaba sana, pero ardía y a veces dolía, él estaba en la resistencia, pero su consciencia lo comía vivo.

Era como si temiera tener que volver a ponerse el traje de stormtrooper y salir a acabar con gente inocente sin una razón más que la de una orden fría. Tenía que recordarse de manera constante que él se había ido de ahí porque no llevaba un motivo para hacer lo que le enseñaron, lo único que sabía hacer.

 _Matar_. _Cumplir_.

Lo tomó por sorpresa un sacudón a la litera y, en seguida, viró la cabeza hacia su derecha (que daba al resto de la habitación), donde descubrió un par de manos sujetarse del borde de la cama, para descender un cuerpo entero solo un segundo después. La silueta de su compañero parecía solo una mancha negra, no podía distinguirlo casi nada.

—No estás bien, ¿verdad?

Pero al parecer él sí podía distinguirlo.

Poe Dameron llevaba varias noches preguntándole si se encontraba realmente bien, Finn respondía que sí, sus heridas estaban sanas y ya andaba vivaracho de un lado a otro y dispuesto a volver a la lucha como todo un armero, o a prácticas elementales sobre cómo pilotar una nave en caso de emergencia. Y era que sí, físicamente el muchacho estaba bien, aunque comenzara a dudar las últimas veces si Poe preguntaba solo por su estado físico.

Se veía en verdad preocupado cuando la luz del día lo despertaba con pesadillas latentes, en ese momento sí podía ver el rostro consternado y preocupado que el mejor piloto de la galaxia también tenía, más que seguro, en ese instante. A veces lo salvaba el que las pesadillas lo despertaran cuando todavía era temprano, entonces Poe, con todo el cansancio recorriéndolo, no le podía hacer caso al sacudón que el despertar de Finn daba a la litera y simplemente dormía sin notarlo.

Pero esas eran tan pocas veces que realmente no importaba. Siempre acababa con la mirada castaña de Dameron mirándolo, preocupado y queriendo despreocuparlo. Y lograba relajarlo siempre, con unas palabras o con una charla más bien larga, pero le caía mal robarle horas de sueño cuando era de las personas más importantes ahí. Incluso le sorprendía que fuera su idea el que compartieran habitación.

Así lo tendría "vigilado", según sus palabras y las de la General.

—No dejo de tener sueños malos.

Poe asintió, entendiendo, sentándose a su lado en la cama, pero dándole la espalda, con los pies en el suelo.

—¿A quién matabas esta vez? —indagó, queriendo sonar relajado y burlón. Finn no pudo evitar sonreír por la idea de tomar aquello como divertido.

—A una mujer, daba mucha lástima.

—Qué cosa esa manía de siempre darle muerte a los débiles. ¿No podrías una vez contra algo más grande?

Finn guardó silencio, suspirando audible y visiblemente apagado. Poe lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, suspirando también y dejando caer sus hombros. Su madre siempre le explicaba que algunas situaciones no podían arreglarse con una sonrisa, incluso si venía de él.

Pero es que sabía con tanta severidad que su amigo nunca podría hacer nada malo, que llegaba a exasperarle el hecho de que siguiera sintiéndose culpable.

Hasta donde sabía, ni siquiera había llegado a cumplir una misión a base de cortar algún cuello. En Jakku no pudo disparar y en la prueba, antes de ser considerado enteramente un oficial, ni siquiera había podido apuntar a quien tenían capturado. No había podido tener un momento para completar esa sequedad pura de los stormtroopers, nunca había podido ser uno de ellos.

—Mi madre me explicó una vez que tener pesadillas donde atacamos a seres inocentes, significa un gran pánico a convertirnos en lo que tanto tememos —Finn lo miró en la oscuridad, apenas adaptándose del todo para descubrir mejor su silueta y la claridad de la camiseta blanca con la que Poe dormía, también los cabellos enmarañados por las horas de sueño. Por un momento se sintió un niño consolado por su padre.

Dio un respingo cuando el piloto se volteó entero, acomodando otra vez su posición y permaneciendo a un espacio considerablemente cerca. Las manos apoyadas a su lado, hundiendo levemente el colchón, inclinándose hacia él con una pierna sobre la cama y la otra a medias también. Saltó otra vez cuando una de sus manos cayó sobre su hombro, girando la vista de éste a la cara de su compañero que, repetía, sentía soberanamente cerca.

—No eres un asesino, nunca vas a serlo —dijo Poe, y el tibio aliento le acarició el rostro, casi imperceptible. Sus palabras le hicieron querer mirarlo a los ojos, debiendo conformarse apenas con el brillo que él desprendía por naturaleza. Sentía el calor de su cuerpo cerca y, por un solo instante, deseó que él lo abrazara y envolviera en ese calor, que parecía tan confortante en ese momento, sintiéndose tan desarmado—. Eres tan buen hombre que ni ante la Primera Orden accediste. Sabías que era una mala decisión y supiste verlo ante todo, incluso ante lo único que te enseñaron a hacer.

 _Matar_. _Cumplir_.

Finn fue dejándose caer en su dirección, poco a poco, hasta que su cabeza llegó al pecho de Poe y éste lo rodeó con sus brazos, acariciándole la cabeza con ternura, inspirándole calma.

Por un efímero momento no importó nada fuera de ellos, el ex soldado sintió una paz avasallante y la tibieza del piloto sanándole el dolor que los malos sueños y los temores le provocaban. No quiso nada más que permanecer de esa forma hasta que ya no hubiese problema alguno. Hasta que ya no lo persiguieran las amarguras, hasta que Kylo Ren fuese detenido.

Hasta que las palabras, para lo que siempre dijeron que estaba hecho, no lo persiguieran más. Que matar y cumplir por órdenes muriera.

Quería estar en los brazos de Poe hasta que el mundo entero decidiera que era el mejor momento para vivir en él, con las personas como ese mismo piloto, que le hacían sentir más emociones juntas que nada más en el mundo.

Las que le hacían sentir más amor que cualquiera…

 **Fin**

 **Holis, volví con otro one-shot de Poe y Finn, no pude evitar escribir algo más cercano entre ellos. Desde el primero me la paso imaginándolos en alguna que otra situación y ésta predominó más.**

 **Me siento liberada. (?)**

 **Sin más, mil gracias por leer. Agradecería infinitamente un review y que me digan que no estoy haciendo el ridículo. XD**

 **Cuídense, ciao~**


End file.
